


Taken Minds

by befallen



Series: RECT's Dolls [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Cock Addiction, Cock Warming, Cock sleeve, Forced Feminization, Loss of Identity, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befallen/pseuds/befallen
Summary: It was a gamble, taking over SAO’s servers from Argos after the company dissolved but not one without reward.





	1. Chapter 1

“The lights are on but nobody's home,” is a saying known to English speakers and Sugou cannot help but remember it as he looks at the boy absently holding Sugou's cock in his mouth, kneeling under Sugou’s desk with his chin propped on Sugou's knees. They’ve been sitting like this for hours and Sugou cannot help the feeling of success every time he looks down at glazed eyes that stare vacantly into nothing. Stiff like a statute and with just as much will, all Sugou had to do was position the boy before sitting down and the boy stayed like how Sugou placed him and will continue to do so until Sugou moves him again.

The boy, after all, is without cognisant ability or awareness while the AmuSphere continues to block his brain’s function. A truly wonderful feature that only RECT’s Progress Inc’s board is aware of at present, though they’ve been looking into investors and clients for the dolls they’ve been making. Dolls without will or ambition; the perfect servants to whom ever wants one.

It was a gamble, taking over SAO’s servers from Argos after the company dissolved but not one without reward. SAO had - after all, been won near two years ago though the general public and Japanese government is unaware of that, how a boy - just sixteen at the time, had beaten it nor that the boy in question was currently keeping Sugou’s dick warm as he looked through the latest update proposals from their tech department. They had, after all made an investment and _would_ get a return.

Once SAO was won their medical staff was able to replace the NerveGear with the AmuSphere, which stopped SAO survivors from regaining consciousness and disabled thought. Their families believed they were dead from the extended period the SAO survivors were locked out of their bodies and the country was in mourning and would be for a long while, as they believed ten-thousand souls were lost. No one but RECT employees were aware of the six-thousand, one-hundred and forty-seven lives remaining and in RECT control.

The dolls were transferred quickly after SAO's completion from their long term care facility, which was housing them at the time to RECT’s private facility. Each survivor was given to a handler for monitoring purposes as their bodies were cared for in regards to aiding them recover two years of being coma patience, and changing their bodies to whatever preferences their handlers had. As the chief of research, Sugou was allowed to choose who he wanted, and there was only _one_ fit for a king. The victor - the hero of SAO: Kirigaya Kazuto. Known as “Kirito”.

They've been developing software for the AmuSphere’s doll function for awhile now and it's nearly time to initiate the next stage. Using the proceeds from ALfheim Online, of course. Truly, they have some very talented people working on advancements to their technology. Advancements that would allow their dolls some freedom of movement to better serve their owners.

It's truly an exciting time to be alive. 

Sugou hums as he leans back in his desk chair and it bends to his movement. He looks away from the screen awaiting his signature for the go ahead to the boy between his legs. He shifts to pet the boy on the head, wonderingly.

Kirito is pretty in ways that young boys often are. His long hair which his back only added to his already androgynous features. The hormones Sugou put the boy on further softened his body. Beautiful, really. It'll be exciting to see Kirito's reaction to his appearance. Sugou can just imagine it, and is very happy with his choice of doll.

‘Are you ready?’ Sugou asks, before shoving the boy down on his cock until the boy’s nose is pressed against his pubic hair. The boy doesn’t react, not in his expression nor the muscles in his throat, which remain lax and unbothered.

Sugou chuckles cruelly as his hand curls into Kirito's hair, getting a firm grasp on the strands and using them like a handle to pull the boy back off his cock and back on again, like he has many times before. His eyes flutter at the stimulation as he sets a brutal rhythm. ‘Because It seems like you’ll be waking up soon,’ he says as saliva bubbles around his cock, drooling out of Kirito's mouth, and beginning to pool down his shaft, and into Sugou's slacks, creating a wonderfully debauched mess. ‘Isn’t that exciting?’

The boy doesn’t respond but he will soon and Sugou could hardly wait to see Kirito’s eyes come alive as he see what’s happened to him; see what he’s become and how he’ll try to fight, only to fail this time, and lose himself again. Now, Sugou focuses on Kirito's pale skin redding from irritation around his mouth as its rubbing harshly against Sugou's fly and his pubic hair, the sweat beginning to prickle his brow and how utterly uncaring the boy is to his own situation. 

It's not long before Sugou cums in Kirito mouth. He holds the doll's nose to make sure everything is swallowed down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito’s avatar in ALfheim is as beautiful here as he is in real life, only with a more ethereal quality; his skin is just a bit too pale against the dark colour of his hair and his elf-like ears and pretty dark wings, clipped behind him, only add to the illusion. Dolls, did not need to fly though the appendages looked lovely for all they were useless. Really, Sugou changed little of Kirito’s appearance baring the colouration of his eyes and lengthening his hair outside the obvious.

Kirito looked most similar to the Spriggan race, though as a doll he did not share the same type of account type that player’s did which enabled flight, magic or fight. Their purpose was to fuck, after all. They could share characteristics from any race but that was due to the engine keeping the same avatar customisers, for the owners to choose from. It was cosmetic only. Dolls didn’t even have access to the menu.

It was enjoyable to do; editing Kirito's avatar - Sugou almost liked it as as much as he had liked changing Kirito’s real body. Sugou also had a great deal of fun picking out Kirito’s clothing. He spent some time on it until he eventually decided on a white outfit, including a wrap skirt and a crop top with ribbons and lace.

It’s truly a sight to behold as Sugou sits himself on the side of the queen sized bed Kirito lays on, inside the cage on the top of the world tree. Sugou watches Kirito’s sleep like state. The reprogramming will start today, inside ALfheim - as RECT always intended. He leans over to touch Kirito’s cheek, relishing in the control he holds before he opens his menu and finds the extension owners possessed. He activates it and watches the sub-menu open on top of his own.

RECT’s been planning this for a long time; it’s why ALfheim Online existed at all. And now, it’s all coming together as Sugou initiates the command for his doll to “awaken” into his hypnotic state. The programme buffers but Sugou doesn’t have to wait long before Kirito’s long eyelashes are fluttering open.

Kirito’s indigo eyes seek Sugou out upon focusing. The doll sits and his wrap skirt splits open, further revealing smooth thighs to Sugou, though it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. In two years he’s become especially familiar with Kirito’s body.  

‘Welcome back, my dear,’ Sugou greets. Kirito blinks blankly at him as he crowds into his doll’s space, coming to straddle round hips. ‘Now, shall we begin?’

‘Yes,’ Kirito says agreeably, like his conditions in this state will make him do. He’s in a trance at the moment, open to suggestions and commands that will bury themselves deep into his subconscious.

Sugou feels himself smile. It’s the first thing Kirito’s said in two years and while it’s raspy from disuse he can hear that it’s too high for a man. From recordings Sugou’s heard from Kirito’s old video game streaming channel, it’s nothing like it used to be. It’s perfect.

‘You don’t realise what you are yet, but you’re a doll. And I’m - I’m your owner. Your king.’ Kirito blinks as he takes this in. ‘As your king you will listen to me, no matter the state you’re in or what I ask of you.’

Sugou began to kiss him, biting his lips before forcing Kirito’s jaw opening and sweeping his tongue inside. The physics of this in-game aren’t perfect but their immersive enough, even if Sugou prefers Kirito’s real mouth, there _is_ something about doing it in VR. He pulls back. ‘You want to be good to me, so you’ll desire to do as you're told, to whatever I say. When you do, you’ll feel nice, you’ll feel aroused. You also enjoy being praised by me, hopelessly. Being naughty is painful, it will hurt you until you follow through with your orders. It will hurt terribly. Do you understand?’

Sugou watches the command settle, indigo eyes swirl unnaturally before Kirito acknowledges Sugou. ‘I understand,’ Kirito responds as Sugou glances to the menu hovering between them to see the programme remembering these preferences.

‘Good boy,’ Sugou coos, ‘aren’t you good?’ Kirito’s expression remains neutral but his cheeks begin to redden as the praise is recognised. Sugou’s worms his hand under Kirito’s skirt and feels the reaction to his words.

‘Well, that’s nice isn’t it?’ Sugou fondles Kirito, taking the small cock out of the panties Sugou put his doll in, to play with. ‘You enjoy my touch, don’t you? You enjoy my smell. Anything I do to you feels good, doesn’t it?’

‘Yes, everything feels good,’ Kirito assents, breathy but still without inflection.

Sugou pushes the skirt out of his way, taking his hand back to force Kirito onto the mattress. He pulls on the panties until their destroyed; scattering into crystal polygons between them. With that, he reaches between Kirito’s legs to his hole. He pushes two fingers in raw and watches the small exhale Kirito releases at the sensation.

‘You’ll like this more than anything,’ Sugou states as he makes scissoring motions - easier with the conditions of the game, ‘this is your favourite thing other than pleasuring me. Because you love cock. You’re a slut and you always have been. Slowly, every time we have sex, you’ll grow to realise how much you love it until you forget that you ever thought about anything else. Right?’

‘I’ll love it more than anything,’ Kirito simplifies though Sugou trusts that the programme will understand, as he begins to pull at the ribbon of Kirito’s top to expose a full B-Cup. A delicious sight. Sugou doesn’t wait and begins to pinch them between thumb and forefinger.

‘Your chest is incredibly sensitive, isn’t it?’ Kirito shudders as the command takes effect and Sugou can’t help but smirk. ‘You love your breasts being played with, you enjoy it immensely.’

Kirito’s elongated ears begin to blush the same dark pink of his cheeks. ‘I enjoy my breasts.’

‘In fact, my pleasure is your pleasure,’ Sugou states as he continues to play with Kirito’s chest, grabbing fistfuls of fat and watching Kirito for reactions.

‘Your pleasure is my pleasure,’ Kirito repeats duly.

Sugou smiles and removes one hand to harshly squeezes Kirito’s cock. ‘This is useless, isn’t it?’

‘Its useless,’ Kirito agrees.

Kirito’s cock, which had been hardening under Sugou’s attentions - weeping against Kirito’s stomach, loses its strength in Sugou’s hand. ‘Touching it is unsatisfying, unstimulating.’

‘Its useless,’ Kirito repeats.

Sugou nods and sits back on Kirito’s legs. ‘Try masturbating for me.’ Kirito does with clumsy, inexperienced motions. Sugou looks on in amusement as Kirito tries to get his cock to react to his encouragement

‘But your submission makes you happy, doesn’t it? My attention?’ Sugou questions with a smile as he watches Kirito struggle, arms trembling, thighs weak as he tries to gain an erection in a way that will never work for him again.  ‘Stop masturbating, let me show you. Let me prove it.’

Sugou tugs his cock free of his trousers as Kirito stops, hand falling limb to his side as Sugou repositions them so Kirito’s legs are hung over his shoulders. Sugou rubs the head of his cock to Kirito’s hole, staring at the doll’s impassive expression, before forcing himself inside. The sudden fullness makes Kirito make a noise of startlement. Sugou swallows the sound with his mouth as he begins thrusting.

Watching Sugou’s cock drag in and out, Kirito’s body helpless heaving with each one of Sugou’s movements. ‘This is all you want, isn’t it? It’s what you’re made for.’

‘It’s what I’m made for,’ Kirito pants, struggling to keep his eyes open as pleasure builds inside him. During the musical of claps from Sugou continually bottoming out, his front slapping crudely against Kirito's arse.

Sugou thinks of how these commands will translate into the real world. Imagines how Kirito will react once the hypnotic state is gone and Kirito’s will is returned to him. ‘Say it again.’

‘It’s what I’m made for.’ As if to prove this, Kirito cums between their stomachs with a muted gasp as the stimulated became too much for him. When Sugou reached completion - Kirito tightening around him, he makes sure when he pulls away, he can see his semen exiting Kirito's arse before slumping beside his doll, sated. 

'Again.' 

'It's - what I'm made for.' 

'Good boy.' 


End file.
